


Rosas

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Flores con historia, Florist Tony Stark, Hollywood podria contratarme (?), Howard no fue un mal padre, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Otra tipica historia de amor, Protective Rhodey, Rosas, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, al menos en mi mente, clichés everywhere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No podemos regalar cualquier rosa a cualquier persona. Y es que los diferentes colores de las rosas tienen un significado muy concreto y por ello debemos conocer cada uno, para regalar el adecuado. Una rosa que se regala a un hermano o buena amiga, no es la misma rosa que se le ofrece a una persona de la que se está enamorada."</p><p>----------------</p><p>Aun queda un ligero resentimiento contra Steve, quizas con un par de fics mas haciendolo sufrir lo vuelva a querer (?)<br/>Algo dramatico, pero denle una oportunidad~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ramo de Rosas

**1\. Ramo de Rosas**

Aquella mañana Anthony se había levantado especialmente animado, ya cumplía dos años saliendo con el reconocido pintor Steve Rogers; saliendo de manera oficial mejor dicho pues, no era secreto para ninguno de sus amigos y familiares que el aceptar sus sentimientos entre ambos no había sido fácil. Siendo Steve tan timido y Tony algo excéntrico, habían caído en negación por un tiempo, hasta que un dia Pepper cansada de todo eso lo había sacado del negocio familiar y lo había llevado hasta la casa de Rogers, obligándolo a confesarse. Después de lo cual terminó huyendo al ver la muy sorprendida expresión del rubio, el mismo que fue a buscarlo dos días después para confesarle que era correspondido.

Soltó una ligera risita al recordar el momento, ignorando con éxito la mirada complice que le lanzo su madre desde el otro lado del mostrador mientras que el se dedicaba a armar un hermoso arreglo floral para una pareja que cumplia sus cincuenta años de casados. ¿Algun dia Steve y el podrían llegar a celebrar un momento asi? Sinceramente quería pensar que sería posible, a sus veinticinco años y por mucho que lo negara de labios para afuera, Tony era un romántico empedernido. Otra cosa que también negaría seria el tener una caja con todos los regalos que su muy atractivo novio le hacía, desde aquellas cartas a mano que recibia cada cierto tiempo, hasta pequeños detalles como peluches, llaveros, entre otros; pero sin duda sus regalos preferidos estaban en un pequeño estuche guardados: eran un collar dorado con un dije de alas y lo que quedaba de la primera rosa que recibido de sus manos.

De hecho podría decir que aquella flor era su preferida entre todas las cosas, pues desde pequeño creció rodeado de flores y sus aromas, las mismas que sabía relacionar con su madre, su padre, Jarvis y sus mejores amigos. Cada uno tenia un tipo de flor particular a su parecer,  desde rosas hasta magnolias, pasando por violetas y orquídeas; su madre llevaba una pequeña florería y el era quien siempre lo ayudaba, desde que tenía uso de razón relacionaba el suave aroma de la lavanda con su madre, Maria Stark. Por otro lado, Howard Stark aparte de relacionarlo con cierto aroma a motor de aceite, también el aroma de los claveles se lo recordaba acotó su mente mientras colocaba el arreglo ya casi terminado sobre una base. Muchas personas decían que se parecía mucho físicamente a Howard, pero la realidad es que tanto él como sus allegados sabían que su mayor parecido lo tenia con Maria; ojos grandes y expresivos, cabello de suaves ondas y una contextura delicada aparte de, obviamente el gran amor por las flores y la música que ambos compartían.

De forma un poco disimulada dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes laterales del local, aun era mediodía y si mal no sabia, Steve estaba dando una conferencia en una Universidad cercana y probablemente terminaría a las tres de la tarde. Lo recordaba bien porque habían acordado encontrarse después y salir a algún lado “Es una cita Stark” Habia dicho Steve picándole la punta de la nariz y el había sentido una conocida sensación apoderarse de su pecho. Ahora que había acabado el pedido de hoy y tras avisarle a su madre lo que planeaba hacer se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la florería; revisando las flores con ojo experto, escogiendo luego las rosas rojas mas frescas y aromáticas que encontró. Contento con su elección, les dedico especial atención, cortó un poco el tallo, también aquellas hojas que salían sobrando, corroboró que ninguna tenia espina alguna y luego escogió una envoltura acorde, un poco de tul blanco, celofan transparente y un lazo de seda hicieron el resto. Para cuando el reloj marcaba la una con treinta, en la mesa de trabajo se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas; Anthony sonrio amplio al contemplar su obra; Maria, que lo había estado observando desde el otro lado se le acerco y curioseando sobre su hombro admitió que era un trabajo perfecto hecho por un corazón enamorado. “¡Mama!” Se quejo el joven castaño volteándose a verla sonrojado, ella solo dejó un suave beso en su mejilla y se alejó con paso tranquilo “Ah ah, los niños de estos días” La había escuchó canturrear al tiempo que la puerta se abría, dejando ver la figura de la cabeza de familia Stark.

“Por favor díganme que he llegado a tiempo para el almuerzo” Murmuró el hombre de forma dramática, logrando sacar una carcajada de su único hijo. “Tu siempre llegas a tiempo para eso padre” Le respondió burlesco el menor, recibiendo como contestación una gesto infantil, soltando ambos a reir luego del intercambio. “Por mucho que me duela decirlo cariño, Tonio tiene la razón” Comentó Maria llegando a la altura de su esposo, recibiendo un galante beso en el dorso de su mano por parte del mismo. “Hey ¿Por qué a mama no le dices nada?” Reclamó Tony con el ramo en sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia la trastienda para seguramente colocar las flores en agua y asi no perdieran su encanto hasta el momento que tuviera que salir. “Porque tu madre es hermosa” Fue la respuesta que recibió en automático por parte del mayor, escuchando el sonoro beso que seguramente su madre recibía en la mejilla y luego la tintineante risa de ella.

Oh, si… La vida era buena para el. Desde luego, tuvo que haber sabido que eso no podría seguir igual.

El reloj indicaba que eran las dos y treinta cuando el castaño salió de la casa, bien arreglado y con el ramo de rosas en mano, quien lo viera sabría inmediatamente que iba a reunirse con su persona amada. Su expresión, su confianza y aquel paso casi bailarín lo delataba. La universidad quedaba a no más de cinco minutos de su casa, así que decidió salir antes para quizás, poder ver un poco de la conferencia de su novio y luego reunirse con el. Un sorpresa obviamente.

Esa tarde mostraba algunas nubes, quizás más tarde llovería; con suerte y seria después de su cita. No iba muy abrigado que digamos, no lo diría pero confiaba en aquella vena caballerosa, casi fuera de época del más alto para poder abrigarse en caso de que la temperatura descendiera considerablemente. Después de todo, el clima podría ser muy engañoso cuando quería.

Al llegar a la universidad le dieron la noticia de que la conferencia había terminado a las dos, frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Quizás Steve había desarrollado su tema sin problemas y por ello había acabado antes. Le dijeron que aún se encontraba en el campus.

Tras un par de preguntas, los alumnos le dijeron que lo habían visto dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio hace un rato; pero de eso no lo habían visto por otro lado. Un extraño peso se asentó en su pecho.

Con pasos apurados se dirigió hacia la instalación y lo escuchó. Y al mismo tiempo deseo no hacerlo.

Efectivamente, Steve estaba en el gimnasio.

Pero no estaba solo, el mejor amigo del rubio también estaba ahí.

Y se estaban besando. ¡Joder! ¡Estaban haciendo mucho más que eso!

La imagen frente a él empezaba a hacerse borrosa, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que era porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. La mano que rodeaba el ramo temblaba perceptiblemente y sin pensarlo, golpeo rabiosamente la puerta del lugar.

Ambos se separaron con un respingo, volteando a ver de dónde había salido aquel estruendo. Sus rostros tenían similar expresión de terror y en alguna otra situación le habría hecho reír, ahora solo lo llenaba de rabia. Vio como Steve y James abrían y cerraban la boca varias veces, tratando de hilar alguna excusa probablemente; pero teniendo los pantalones abajo y en su posición actual, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Esos dos estaban teniendo sexo en el gimnasio; Steve teniendo novio, Bucky teniendo novia, siendo todos amigos y habiendo pactado una cita con Tony después.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse sucio, enfermo… Denigrado.

Retrocedió un paso y al girar escucho el grito de Steve llamándolo, aquello solo lo animo a salir corriendo, sin ver realmente por donde iba, solo queriendo alejarse de aquellas personas lo mas rápido posible. Al dobla una esquina impacto contra un muy solido cuerpo, cayendo sentado para atrás. Por un momento temió de que fuera alguno de esos dos traidores, pero un par manos delicadas tomaron su rostro para examinarlo y luego sin decir nada; ella lo tomó de la mano y jalándolo con algo de prisa lo metió a unos baños cercanos; cerrando la puerta tras ella. Natasha Romanov le indicó que fuera a uno de los cubículos para que se sentara, de forma automática la obedeció.

Ella se puso en cuclillas delante suyo, viendo su rostro lloroso y como silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas; notó también el ramo que ahora se encontraba desecho en su mano derecha y de su muy atenta inspección se dio cuenta del sobresalto que tuvo el castaño cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sin mediar palabra se apodero del aparato, en la pantalla brillaba el nombre del pintor y de alguna forma hizo la conexión. Apagó el móvil y se lo guardó.

 Steve Rogers se había estado comportando de manera sospechosa las últimas semanas y todos habían asumido que era porque su aniversario con el castaño se acercaba, así como también una de sus exposiciones iba a tener lugar en uno de los locales más famosos del país. Mas Natasha no era tonta, ella notaba los constantes roces entre el blondo y su mejor amigo; las miradas cómplices, lo susurros y toques; pero no podía decirle nada a Anthony por falta de pruebas. Al parecer el florista lo había descubierto por si mismo.

Unas pisadas se oyeron en el pasillo cercano, podría apostar que eran ellos buscando al más bajo. Se levantó apoyándose en la pared a su lado, acariciando su cabellera suavemente; lo sentía temblar, estaba shockeado obviamente. Tony había colocado a Rogers en una especie de pedestal y este había caído finalmente.

Cuando la zona quedó en silencio nuevamente, sacó su propio móvil y marcó; al ser respondida su llamada explicó lo más concisa que pudo la situación. Luego de colgar le llegó una notificación de mensaje, era Steve preguntándole si sabía algo de Tony; aguantándose las ganas de mandarlo al diablo le respondió que no, si iba a decirle sus verdades al rubio prefería hacerlo frente a frente, así también podría asestarle un buen par de golpes.

De alguna forma se la habían arreglado para salir de la institución sin llamar la atención, dirigiéndose a su propia casa luego. Tony con gesto ausente había aventado las flores a un tacho antes de subir al auto de la persona que había sido citada por Tasha. Durante todo el camino se mantuvo retraído y callado; cosa que los otros dos pasajeros respetaron. Ya en su habitación ella le había hecho lavarse su rostro y le dio de beber un te caliente, cayendo dormido poco después.

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el castaño, tanto Romanov como el acompañante intercambiaron miradas frias. Tony podría ser irritante a veces, pero sin duda era el mas estimado en su “familia”. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños y Rogers había ido cambiando la esencia de lo que era Tony poco a poco, nadie había dicho nada porque el florista lucia feliz.

Tendrían que reunir a los demás, esto ultimo había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Steve Rogers había roto su familia y eso nadie se lo iba a perdonar.


	2. Rosas en el teléfono.

**Rosas en el telefono**

Clint suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cama donde Anthony descansaba, Natasha lo había llamado contándole su parte de lo que sucedió, momentos antes había recibido una llamada por parte de Rogers preguntándole por el paradero del mas bajo, había sonado desesperado y eso lo puso en alerta; mas cuando recibió la llamada de la pelirroja supo el porqué. Algunos habían estado sospechando de la relación entre los “Brooklyn bros” pero sin pruebas no podían decirle nada al florista, lo único que hubieran conseguido es romper su amistad, Tony tenía casi en un pedestal al pintor y no habia nadie que lo bajara de ahí, a menos que el mismo Stark lo hiciera.

Steve Rogers demostró ser solo un ídolo de barro y había roto el corazón de Stark en el proceso.

No era fácil ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Stark, pero cuando lograbas entrar, era como tomar un baño de sol: cálido y confortante; cuando se enteraron de que el pintor le pidió ser su pareja, el grupo se alegró, todos habían notado la forma en el que castaño miraba al otro, su constante nerviosismo y en ciertos momentos su negación a cualquier intento de hablar sobre sentimientos románticos, todo eso había terminado en una declaración vergonzosa y ellos teniendo que aguantar las odas que el castaño hablaba sobre Steve. Cosa que realmente no les molestaba. Stark era naturalmente tímido y verlo tan alegre, era un consuelo para ellos.

 _“Hola Clint”_ Su pareja estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, una mano pasando por la cabellera castaña distraídamente, su saludo fue correspondido por una suave sonrisa y al llegar a su lado le dio un rápido beso antes de sentarse al lado de Bruce.

 _“¿Cómo sigue?”_ Murmuró mirando al joven dormido, Nat era la única que posiblemente sabia la historia completa pero los demás se habían tenido que conformar con lo que ella les contó, el castaño se habia negado a decir palabra alguna de lo que vió y eso, era la pista mas grande que de que habia sido algo grande.

 _“Ha llorado un poco más en sueños…”_ Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mirándose un poco sorprendidos luego.

_“Rogers no se ha aparecido por acá.”_

_“A pesar de lo que digan… Hasta él le tiene pavor a Natasha.”_

_“La vez que Tony los presentó ella estaba golpeando a un tipo ¿Recuerdas?”_

_“Si… Nat sabe cómo dejar impresión.”_

Clint cerro los ojos por un momento, ya había pasado una semana desde que Tony descubrió a su novio –ahora exnovio- con su mejor amigo y había estado intercalando entre dormir, comer poco y llorar en silencio. Los volvió a abrir cuando noto los dedos de Bruce en su nuca, jalándolo un poco hacia su regazo. Ninguno había podido dormir bien, lo estaban cuidando entre todos.

 _“Me sorprende el que Rhodas no haya ido a descuartizar a Steve.”_ El mejor amigo del castaño viajó desde Washington para poder estar en la casa también, rondando por la casa de los Stark todos los días.

_“El que este tranquilo no significa que no este haciendo nada.”_

_“¿A que te refieres?”_

_“Steve vino aquí varias veces…”_

_“¿Y…?”_

_“James, Loki y T’Challa lo espantaron”_

Oh… Eso tenía sentido, Loki era el hermano adoptado de Thor y ambos eran hijos de un investigador de las tradiciones y mitos nórdicos –por eso los nombres de dioses– El carácter de Anthony y Loki era bastante parecido por lo que se la pasaban discutiendo, pero para sorpresa de todos, eso les  ayudó a que se volvieran buenos amigos. Por su parte T’Challa era un estudiante de intercambio que llegó hace unos años y se había acoplado al grupo con rapidez debido a su afinidad con las ciencias, haciendo grupo con Bruce y Tony, conociendo a los demás en el trayecto.

–Para nadie era un secreto que T’Challa se sentía atraído por Tony–

_“¿Y el amigo de Steve?”_

_“El no ha ido a clases según me comentaron.”_

El rubio bufó un poco moviéndose a una posición más cómoda para descansar su cabeza en el regazo ajeno, quedando frente a frente con el otro ocupante de la cama mirando a Tony con atención, el otro tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y muy posiblemente los ojos hinchados de llorar tanto. Levantó su mano picando con suavidad la mejilla del mas bajo, para una persona tan energética como lo era Stark, estar de esa forma era muy raro.

Al estar apoyado en su novio, Clint pudo notar cuando su cuerpo se tensó así que, preocupado levantó la mirada notando que este estaba mirando a la mesa de noche de la habitación, encima se encontraba el móvil del castaño… El cual estaba encendido, una llamada entrante. Enderezando su postura cogió el móvil bajo la atenta mirada del chico de gafas, ambos se miraron por un momento; el número que aparecía en la pantalla era desconocido.

_“¿Alo?”_

_“…”_

_“Mira, si quiere ofrecer algún producto mejor llame en otro momento.”_

_“¡ESPERA!”_ Oh, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Steve Roger al teléfono, Clint frunció el ceño al igual que Bruce, se miraron y a pesar de querer cortar con la llamada de inmediato, el otro le gano el teléfono, poniéndolo en altavoz –No a todo volumen, no querían despertar a Tony–

_“¿Para que estas llamando Steve?”_

_“¿Uh? ¿Bruce?... ¿Q-que haces con el teléfono de Tony?”_

_“Porque estoy aquí, con él.”_

_“ … Quiero hablar con Tony.”_

_“Tu no tienes nada que hablar… Creo que diste una buena impresión de lo que pensabas de su relación.”_

_“¿Se los dijo?”_

_“Así es.”_ Clint miro sorprendido al otro, este tenía una mirada que bien podría hacer competencia con la de Natasha, no por gusto era de conocimiento general que nunca deberían hacer enojar Bruce; era como un monstruo que no podían controlar.

 _“Yo… Yo solo quiero hablar con el…”_ Steve sonaba destrozado pero ¿Cuánto de eso sería real? ¿O solo era Steve tratando de cuidar su reputación? El rubio no sabía que pensar ya, aunque Steve no se había mostrado reacio a que su relación se hiciera pública, era obvio que no estaba cómodo con toda la atención sobre el y Anthony.

 _“No ahora… Si Tony quiere hablar contigo, el te contactará”_ Tras ello Banner colgó la llamada, sin esperar si quiera respuesta de otro lado del teléfono.

Observo como su novio tomaba varias respiraciones profundas para poder tranquilizarse, aun llevaba el teléfono en la mano y se notaba que se estaba esforzando por no aplastarlo o aventarlo contra cualquier cosa –o persona– Clint se movió con lentitud, tomando entre sus manos las de su pareja, logrando que soltara el aparato, así mismo logro que el castaño lo mirara.

 _“Respira Brucie… Uno… Dos… Uno… Dos”_ Felizmente le hizo caso y logro que sus miradas se encontraran; en esta estaba reflejada toda la ira que sentía por el artista, mejor dicho la ira que sentiría contra cualquiera que dañara a su amigo, su autodenominado “hermano de ciencias” aunque Tony no se dedicaba a ese rubro, era muy inteligente y apoyaba en cuanto podía a los proyectos del castaño mayor.

Tony al ser el menor del grupo era el más protegido por todos.

 _“Yo… Solo quiero cruzarme con el y golpearlo muchas veces.”_ La voz suave de Bruce lo saco de su ensoñación, acariciando su mejilla le hizo ver que no era el único con este tipo de impulsos. No en vano estaban haciendo guardia en la casa de Stark. Howard y María no habían puesto peros al respecto, sospechando que el asunto era más delicado de lo que su hijo les había dejado ver.

 _“Lo se babe… Natasha debe estar revisando su arsenal y pensando en métodos de tortura sin testigos”_ esa frase logro sacarle una leve risita al otro, Clint suspiro aliviado. Con cuidado se puso se pie y le indico que se acostara en la cama acompañando a Tony. _“Voy a ir por unos cambios de ropa… Nos venimos sin siquiera alistar nada ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?”_

 _“Si… Mi laptop y ropa estaría bien”_ Observo a su pareja acomodar los cabellos del durmiente con delicadeza, volteando un poco para poder verlo y sonreírle ligeramente. _“No demores.”_

 _“Descuida…”_ Se inclinó un poco para dejar un beso en su frente, antes de salir de la habitación; caminó por el pasillo hasta la escalera, desde abajo le llegaba el sonido de las voces de los demás. Hablaban en voz muy baja, casi murmurando. _“Están planeando un asesinato sin avisar… Me decepcionas Nat.”_ Comentó con una leve sonrisa mientras entraba en la estancia, los presentes voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

 _“Te iba a dejar la mejor parte Clint.”_ La pelirroja apenas se inmutó ante sus palabras, en la sala estaban James, T’Challa, la pelirroja, el mayordomo de la familia y los padres de Tony.

_“Bien… ¿Qué esta pasando?”_

_“Pensamos que lo mejor para Tony seria viajar lejos de acá… Steve es muy insistente.”_

_“¿Qué lugar tienen en mente?”_

_“Italia… Mi familia reside ahí y Antonio domina el idioma sin problemas.”_ Era un poco sorprenderte ver a la siempre cálida María Stark hablar tan fríamente, eso le bastó a Clint para saber que Natasha les había contado todo, y si algo sabían es que la madre de Tony era realmente sobre protectora con su bambino.

 _“En cuanto Tony se sienta mejor podemos ayudarlo a hacer sus cosas y así… Y hablando de eso, voy por un cambio de ropa para Brucie y para mi.”_ Haciendo una venia se levantó despidiéndose de todos con un gesto en general. _“Cualquier cosa… Avísenme”_

La casa de ambos no quedaba muy lejos felizmente así que decidió ir caminando; dos cuadras después mientras esperaba el cambio de luz del semáforo, algo llamo su atención:

En un una cabina publica cercana, un ramo de rosas lucia abandonado sobre el teléfono.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo se me ocurrio mientras navegaba en FB y me cruce con unas cuatro fotos de rosas abandonadas en diferentes locaciones (Una ramo en un tacho, una rosa en un telefono publico, un ramo al lado de unas escaleras electricas y no recuerdo bien la ultima). Recuerdo haberlo guardado, pero ahora que revisé mis enlaces, no existe! Creo que la pagina que lo habia subido lo eliminó, btw si alguien vio esas fotos y de casualidad aun existe el post en alguna otra pagina, estaria muy agradecida de que me lo pasaran para subir cada foto con su respectiva historia. 
> 
> So~ No me odien del todo plz, Tony tiene que sufrir para ser consolado bonito.
> 
> Mr Gee fuera


End file.
